This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To use rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) models of Parkinsonism and deep brain stimulation (DBS) as a way to [unreadable] probe how the basal ganglia and the motor and sensory cortex act as a functioning unit.[unreadable] [unreadable] The laboratory is fully functional. We have developed new technologies and methodologies for data accusation [unreadable] and analysis. Microelectrode recordings in the basal ganglia-thalamic-cortical system in a behaving rhesus [unreadable] monkey. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and WNPRC Operational Services (Shop). UW start-up funding [unreadable] supported this work.